buffyfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Buffy, a Caça-Vampiros (filme)
Buffy a Caça-Vampiros (no original: Buffy the Vampire Slayer) é um filme com a primeira manifestação da história que se tornaria a série de televisão Buffy, a Caça-Vampiros. Ele foi escrito por Joss Whedon e dirigido por Fran Rubel Kuzui, com estreia em 31 de julho de 1992. Sinopse Na escola Hemery, adolescentes aparecem mortos sem explicação, a não ser por uns furinhos no pescoço. A escola está infestada de vampiros seculares e a única pessoa capaz de enfrentá-los é Buffy, uma mocinha bonita, muito popular e líder de torcida na escola. Buffy é uma herdeira de uma linhagem de exterminadores de vampiros. Ela troca seus pom-pons por estacas de madeira e vai à luta! Mas, o chefe dos vampiros e seu assistente armam um plano terrível para deter Buffy! Continuidade *A minissérie em quadrinhos The Origin é considerada a história canônica que substitui os eventos deste filme, adaptada a partir do roteiro original de Joss Whedon. *A idade de Buffy se diverge da série, pois no filme ela está no último ano do ensino médio e a série começa com ela ainda no segundo. *Além da própria Buffy, os personagens do filme que aparecem na série de TV incluem Merrick, que aparece em um flashback em "Metamorfose, 1.ª Parte", e os pais de Buffy, ambos os quais permanecem sem nome no filme. O sobrenome de Buffy também nunca é mencionado no filme. *Robert Berman tem a distinção de ser o primeiro vampiro que Buffy estaca. *O elemento de Buffy incendiar o ginásio existia no roteiro original de Whedon, mas não foi incorporado à produção final do filme. O evento é mencionado pela primeira vez no episódio de estréia "Bem-Vindo à Boca do Inferno". *Algumas diferences na mitologia do filme são: **vampiros não podem transformar seus rostos, podem voar ou pelo menos levitar, e não se desfazem em pó quando mortos; **a capacidade de Buffy de detectar vampiros lhe dá cólicas e cada Caçadora tem uma marca de nascença distinta; **Merrick menciona ter centenas de anos, tendo vivido muitas vidas treinando muitas Caçadoras, enquanto na série os Observadores são mortais. Elenco *Kristy Swanson — Buffy Summers *Donald Sutherland — Merrick Jamison-Smythe *Paul Reubens — Amilyn *Rutger Hauer — Lothos *Luke Perry — Pike *Candy Clark — mãe de Buffy *James Paradise — pai de Buffy *Michelle Abrams — Jennifer Walkens *Hilary Swank — Kimberly Hannah *Paris Vaughan — Nicole Bobbittson *David Arquette — Benny Jacks *Randall Batinkoff — Jeffrey Kramer *Andrew Lowery — Andy *Sasha Jenson — Grueller *Stephen Root — Gary Murray *Natasha Gregson Wagner — Cassandra *Marco DeCarlo — treinador *Liz Smith — repórter *Paul M. Lane — Robert Berman *Bob Swanson — árbitro *Thomas Jane — Zeph *David Sherrill — cavaleiro *Toby Holguin — fã vampiro *Eurlyne Epper — mulher no cemitério *Andre Warren — apresentador *Erika Dittner — líder de torcida *J.T. Cole — motociclista *Michael Kopelow — estudante *Ricky Dean Logan — estudante sangrento *Bobby Aldridge — vampiro *Amanda Anka — vampira *Chino Binamo — vampiro *Al Goto — vampiro *Terry Jackson — vampiro *Mike Johnson — vampiro *Sarah Lee Jones — vampira *Kim Robert Koscki — vampiro *Clint Lilley — vampiro *Jimmy N. Roberts — vampiro *David Rowden — vampiro *Kenny Sacha — vampiro *Ben Scott — vampiro *Kurtis Epper — vampiro *Sharon Schaffer — vampira *Lincoln Simonds — vampiro *Ben Affleck — jogador de basquete #10 *Alexis Arquette — vampiro DJ *Bryan Goeres — jogador de basquete *Ricki Lake — Charlotte *Paul Pesco — vampiro *Ben Schneider — professor servindo ponche *Seth Green — vampiro Bastidores Produção *Segundo o escritor e criador Joss Whedon, "a idéia do filme veio de ver muitas loiras entrando em becos e sendo mortas. Eu queria, apenas uma vez, que ela revidasse quando o monstro atacasse e lhe desse um chute na bunda. Era uma coisa simples para eu escrever porque eu sabia exatamente como queria que as coisas funcionassem. Eu tenho poderes especiais e achei que seria ótimo ter vampiros como os vilões. Ela não seria capaz de se encaixar na sociedade normal porque ela tinha esses poderes e esse trabalho que a impediam de ser o que ela queria ser."Candace Havens, Joss Whedon: The Genius Behind Buffy. BenBella Books, 1.º de maio de 2003. *A diretora Fran Rubel Kuzui diz que Buffy "não é um filme de vampiros, mas uma comédia da cultura pop sobre o que as pessoas pensam de vampiros." *Whedon disse sobre sua insatisfação com o resultado final do filme: "A diretora o arruinou. O que eu comecei foi com uma comédia de ação de terror. Tinha medo, tinha movimento de câmera, tinha atuação - todos os tipos de coisas interessantes que não estavam no filme final além das piadas - e havia muito mais delas meu roteiro e todas as minhas favoritas foram cortadas - era para ser um pouco mais afiado. Era para ser um entretenimento visceral em vez de uma sitcom glorificada, onde todo mundo fica na frente da câmera, conta a piada e sai. Eu não estava feliz com nada. Eu tinha uma vantagem nisso: a direção era tão amena que as piadas meio que se destacam, porque eram as únicas coisas a que se agarrar. De certa forma, isso meio que funcionou para mim porque levou as pessoas a perceberem isso. Mas essa foi uma grande decepção para mim. Foi devastados. Eu tinha escrito esse filme assustador sobre uma mulher empoderada, e eles o transformaram em uma comédia ampla. Foi terrível e uma grande lição para mim. Eu sabia no futuro que eu encontraria um jeito de fazer as coisas de um jeito diferente." Música *C+C Music Factory feat. Deborah Cooper and Q-Unique — "Keep it Comin' (Dance Till You Can't Dance No More)" *War Babies — "In The Wind" *Dream Warriors — "Man Smart (Woman Smarter)" *Mary's Danish — "I Fought the Law" *Divinyls — "Ain't Gonna Eat Out My Heart Anymore" *Kristy Swanson — "Feelings" *The Cult — "Zap City" *Matthew Sweet — "Silent City" *Eon — "Inner Mind" *Toad the Wet Sprocket — "Little Heaven" *Ozzy Osbourne — "Party with the Animals" *Rob Halford — "Light Comes Out of Black" *Susanna Hoffs — "We Close Our Eyes" *Robert Schumann — "Piano Quintet Es-dur op. 44" Referências en:Buffy the Vampire Slayer (film) fr:Buffy, tueuse de vampires Categoria:Buffy, a Caça-Vampiros